Made in Russia
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Comenzó a preguntarse como era que habían llegado a aquello. En realidad, si se ponía analizar bien la situación, no habían llegado a nada. Que contradictorio, ¿cierto Chi...?. No, nada, olvídenlo. No era que Rusia estuviese celoso, claro que no.


No sé la verdad qué es esto... Sí ya sé, por lo general se le llama fic, pero estoy comanzando a dudar... bueno, es un... ¿RusiaxChina? Aparentemente, auqneu luego resultará que no XD ya lo entenderán cuando lo lean (si es que lo leen... y sí, hoy no me siento con el ego alto como otros días ¬¬)

En fin, aclaraciones: situado en la mmh ¿actualidad? Eso. Se hace a la actual crisis y a la expansión china, junto con los reclamos chinos contra Estados Unidos (últimamente descubrí la utilidad de las clases de Historia... ahí es donde nacen todas mi ideas de Hetalia XD) Se menciona también las Olimpiadas del 2008, pero solo de pasadita ^^

Advertencias... ¿Es necesario volver a decir que es un shonen-ai? Ahm... ¿errores de tipeo?

Oh! Tengo que decirlo! Es mi primer fic NO-Austria-y-Suiza! alábenme *O*

Hetalia no es mio, duh! de serlo... no, mejor no se lo iamginen, todavía no soy tan mala como para traumar al mundo entero 8D

* * *

><p>.::MADE IN RUSSIA::.<p>

No era que Rusia estuviese celoso, claro que no. Mucho menos de China, ¡Dios lo libre!. No era que le importase realmente el que el mercado chino se hubiese extendido a tal grado que era visto por algunos países como un peligro para sus economías. Después de todo, ¿a quién le interesaba el que China no siempre fue una nación invasora -económicamente visto-, a quién diablos le interesaba que China hubiese alguna vez sido colonizados por todos y visto como una de las naciones más débiles? Aparentemente a nadie, mucho menos a Rusia.

Tampoco le preocupaba al mismo Rusia el que China parase cada vez más con Estados Unidos, aquel patán que debería rezar todas las noches por no encontrarse al ruso a solas, ni mucho menos en un callejón oscuro a altas horas de la noche. No era que sintiese algo cuando los veía juntos, no pensaba en nada cuando veía a China más seguro que nunca, regañándoles y presionando al norteamericano. No era su asunto al fin y al acabo, nada que ver. No había forma que le molestase el hecho de que su antiguo amante estuviese más ocupado con la condenada crisis del condenado tragachatarra, su antiguo enemigo, que con él, quien no solo le había entregado su precioso socialismo cuando se lo pidió, sino que también no había dicho nada cuando se retiró con ella.

...

Pasó la mirada por la estancia sumida en la tenue penumbra. Estaba solo, para variar, ni siquiera estaban cerca Lithuania o la menor (pero definitivamente no la menos obsesiva) de sus dos queridas hermanitas... No era que desease su compañía, en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, aquella soledad lo carcomía. Quería tener a alguien sentado sobre sus piernas quería besar su cuello y acariciar su torso como tanto solía hacerlo cien años atrás. Y no pensaba en cualquier _alguien_.

No, si creen que estamos hablando de China, están equivocados. ¡Pero por qué Rusia pensaría en él! Absurdo, por favor, les pedimos un poco de sentido común.

Su mirada seguía divagando y terminó por recaer sobre su chalina, que extrañamente no estaba alrededor de su cuello. De hecho, estaba abandonada sobre wl respaldar de uno de los sillones, específicamente, estaba sobre el que se situada delante suyo. Se llevó la botella de Vodka a los labios. Era la quinta. ¿Mucho? No para Rusia. Trató de recordar algo concreto. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había envuelto en su chalina? Sonrió al pensar que él (no, no es China he dicho) no era un gran admirador del clima de su país, cosa que siempre le resultaba un poco contradicotrio al pensar que por su territorio se pasaba el Himalaya y como olvidarse que la montaña más alta del mundo se encontraba ahí. (No es que estuviéramos hablando de China.)

Recordó una de las últimas veces que había ido a visitarlo a su casa. Aparentemente sin otra razón más que las tediosas olimpiadas. Año del demonio, realmente era un estrés soportar eventos como aquel. Bueno, sus deportistas jamás se quedaban atrás, aunque lo mismo valía para Chi... Para él.

...

Comenzó a preguntarse como era que habían llegado a aquello. En realidad, si se ponía analizar bien la situación, no habían llegado a nada. Que contradictorio, ¿cierto Chi...?. No, nada, olvídenlo.

No estaban en nada, Rusia y quien sea de quien estemos hablando, no estaban en anda. Cero, vacío, blanco, negro. Nada. ¿De quién hablábamo, apra empezar? Sí, así está mejor.

Rusia comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente qué diablos había sucedido con su cordura.

Gruñó por lo bajo al beber el último sorbo de la botella de vodka. Habría que ir por otra y sinceramente no tenía ganas de levantarse. Podría llamar a Lithuania... No, mala idea.

Suspiró y dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás y quedar apoyada en el respaldar acolchonado. Cerró los ojos por un momento, jugando sus manos en su regazo con la tapa de la botella vacía. La giró, presionándola un poco, como si quisiese de pronto usarla como pelotita anti-estrés. No le vendría mal...

Pasó distraídamente un dedo sobre su superficie, cuando de pronto todo se detuvo.

Se volvió a incorporar, levantando la cabeza y alzando la tapita hacia la luz para pdoer verla mejor. Había sentido algo que no solí haber en aquellas pequeñas patas de sus adoradas botellas que contenían su adorada bebida. No veía muy bien, así que, por fin, se puso de pies y se acercó a la pequeña lámpara que brillaba sobre una mesita al lado de la puerta. Giró nuevamente la tapa, esta vez en la luz, y soltó nuevamente un gruñido.

Dejó la tapa sobre la mesa y se volvió de nuevo a su sillón, donde se sentó.

Una expresión que mezclaba confusión y mal humor delataba su estado pensativo.

_¿Qué clase de mundo loco era aquel, en donde incluso en las tapas de sus botellas de Vodka estaba asentado ese condenado "Made in China"?_

* * *

><p>No me convence del todo como el desarrollo. Originalmente solo tenía escrito el final (o mejor dicho, la línea final) y entorno a eso busqué construir esto... ¿les gustó? Déjenme un review, ¿que les cuesta? *berrinche*<p> 


End file.
